1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thigh exercise device, and more specifically to a thigh exercise device having a simple structure to perform thigh muscles work.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many exercise devices in the prior art have combined in one apparatus to strengthen several different muscle groups, including upper and lower body muscles. However, the lower body muscles, which are strengthened in these devices, are usually the quadricep or calf muscles of the leg; and further, these exercise devices are generally heavy and inconvenient for storage. Therefore, it is a need to provide an improved exercise device that can strengthen the thigh muscles and eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks.